


That girl....

by Randombabyfreshman708



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Female Homosexuality, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Self Insert Weekend, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randombabyfreshman708/pseuds/Randombabyfreshman708
Summary: A story about a Karen being a fucking bitch and Julian needing some help from her bullshit.





	That girl....

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is self indulgence. I just really love shipping myself with the Squip (whose Eric) and I needed an outlet to get out such stories, so here we are.
> 
> Also, don't read this if you don't like Homophobia (especially a original character saying it)

Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok…

I watched the clock between the corner of my eye. It always looks like it’s still the beginning of the class. I mean, it is, but it feels like it. I looked at my watch.

8:45

She should be here at any minute I thought.

The chit chatter of the class kept talking about any of the latest rumors. From who had sex with who to what’s the latest event, it’s all over my trigonometry class.

I then heard the distinctive sound of the door being slammed open.

“Ohhhhh myyyyyy gooooddd.” She groaned. Her blonde bun was almost fallen up as she dropped her bags next to my seat. I could see that the bag came from Whole Foods and another one from a charity event: “Geri and me”.  
I looked up and saw that she slammed her Kale smoothie in the right corner. It always smelled strong, like edible vomit.

“Why are you still here?” she asked. I looked up and saw her eyes looking straight into me. Her face twisted into disgust as I felt my hands starting to get a little clammy.

“What do you mean, Karen?” I ask. Though I knew the answer, it was still interesting to see her response. Not because they were nice, but-

“I don’t want any faggots sitting next to me.”

Oh, right. That’s why.  
I grabbed my backpack (Janssport) and walked over to Billy. Her big Afro stuck out as she rocked out to some underground rap.

“Hey, Jo Jo!” She said. I sat next to her as she continued to jam out. She began to fake drum roll as I take out my notebook.

I’ve never notice it before, but there is so many Lisa Simpsons stickers. As I turn the page, Mr. Dirk came in.

“ALLLL RIGHT, CLASS!” he yelled, everyone looked at him, as they always do. I swear, he must be the ancestor of Tomas Jefferson.

He picked up on his chalk and started to write about today’s lesson: Solving Three Equations with Three Variables”. However, I could feel the pit of my stomach swirl.

You see, I’ve developed a six sense; prediction on what happens every Monday with Karen. She knows how to get under my skin. It starts with a laugh.

It sounds like a donkey yee hawing. It’s ugly, but it can grab your attention. Naturally, everyone started to look at her; eyes shut, mouth so wide that I could see what she ate last night, raptor hands, the works.

“What’s so funny, Brixon?”  
Next comes the question. I grabbed my chest, tightening the fabric. This shirt: a parting gift from my last school. I started to tug on the long sleeves. I tried my best not to tug on the seams. So many sleeves ruined.  
“Well, you see…”  
I grabbed my bag a little closer to my chest. The rough fabric didn’t help, but I always needed to be prepared.  
“All I can think of is…”  
I took a deep breath, feeling the baby tears starting to come at the corner of my eyes. I pushed my chair, preparing my escape route.

“How Julian and Eric had their- “

I ran out of the room. I could feel eyes looking at me. Some with sympathy, some with mockery, but all staring at me. I reach to the nearest stall. I went through my backpack and found the holy grail:

Oreo's.  
My mouth water as I started into the delicious treat. The distinctive black and white colors stared right back as I roughly pulled to see each row perfectly aligned. It was almost as if they were beckoning me to come and have a taste. The hard cookie with the delightful soft cream in the middle was what matter only.  
My now sweaty palms use their finger tips to reach of the first cookie when a heard a knock on the door.

I froze. My legs instinctively went up. I let a low whimper loose as I protectively held on to my treat. I look down to see their shoes.

Well, the better word would be heels.  
Ruby red with a two-inch heel. I could see the socks too; white and red diamonds display on a dark grey background.  
I let out a sigh as I carefully unlock the door step.  
When I open the door, I saw his red blazer. Beautiful gold buttons display on his stomach. I didn’t see his face as I buried myself inside his chest.

He stops in his track before sighing and hugging me back. I stood on my tippy toes as I finally let the tears flow. His big hands petted my scalp.  
“Are you okay?” He asked. I could hear the softness woven in his voice. I shook inside his chest. He sighs as he went back to petting my head. I finally looked at his forget my not eyes as he said:  
“Just Karen’s bullshit… again”

I could feel his grip tightening, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks at me once again and kisses my scalp. He pulls me out and holds on my hand tightly. I swore I could feel his veins pumping through me. It was… nice in a way. Like, someone will there supporting me. That was nice to think about before I had to face her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback if you made it this far. I want to keep writing this fanfic, so every comment will be appreciated!


End file.
